User blog:AuroraFlaky101/Adoption Blog
(NOTE: THIS WAS TAKEN FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT) I want to give away some my old characters cuz I don't like them and I don't use them anymore...also, please keep there concepts if some of them are related to my OCs (except for personality). Also, if you originally made the OC, please comment for those OCs first, or if you don't want them, please tell me to avoid confusion. Here's the adopts: Bolt.jpg|Say Super Bunny! for Bolt (adopted by User:YellowishWolf) Twins.png|Say Twinsies for Scooter and Amber (adopted by User:Emilioalzamora20) Glitches.png|Say Glitch Glitch for Glitches (adopted by User:ThatOneNeighbor) Ragey.png|Say Road RAGE! for Ragey Cutsie.png|Say Aww! So Cute! for Cutsie (adopted by User:ThatOneNeighbor) Phillips.png|Say Video games for Phillips (adopted by User:ThatOneNeighbor) Wubby and Dubby.png|Say DUBSTEP DUO for Wubby and Dubby Shapeshifter.png|Say Superheros! for The Superior Trio Manic.png|Say Brain Injury for Manic Wildly.png|Say Feral for Wildly (adopted by User:ManiacVulture666) Flutters (redo).png|Say Shy ChipmunkFlutters (adopted by User:Loveh) Party2.png|Say Let's Party! for Party Dashy.png|Say Fast Squirrel for Dashy (adopted by User:YellowishWolf) Sea.png|Say Mermaid for Sea Nerdy.png|Say Dumb nerd for Nerdy (Shadow887) Plasma.png|Say Literal Vampire Bat for Plasma (adopted by User:YellowishWolf) Eclipse and Equinox.png|Say Parents Equinox and Eclipse Bucklie (redo).png|Say Farm Horse for Bucklie (Adopted by User:Potatoes-knishes) Lavender.png|Say Fashion for Lavender (Shadow887) Carolie.png|Say Identity Crisis for Carolie (adopted by User:Minecraftman1233) Gizelle.png|Say Serial Killer for Gizelle (adopted by User:AidenSeal) Gilly2.png|Say Fish out of Water for Gilly (Shadow887) Dear.png|Say Dumb Deer for Dear Femm.png|Say Injured Veteran for Femm Leslie.png|Say Adoptive Cyborg for Leslie Wingly.png|Say Blue Pegasus for Wingly (adopted by User:The flying pie) Blaster.png|Say Video Game Hater for Blaster (adopted by User:Loveh) Moochy.png|Say THIEF! for Moochy (adopted by User:RandomzSunfish23901) Urchin.png|Say Card Collector for Cardy (adopted by User:ManiacVulture666) Mill and Miley.png|Say Opposites for Mill and Miley Venice.png|Say Lizard Villain! for Venice (adopted by User:AidenSeal) Frost.png|Say Frostbite for Frost (adopted by User:AidenSeal) Kuro.png|Say Fangirl for Kuro Peter.png|Say BEST OC EVER! for Peter (adopted by User:Emilioalzamora20) Explorer.png|Say Let's Explore! for Explorer (adopted by User:Miss icyfox) Sai and Mese.png|Say Saimese TwinsCara and Sara (adopted by User:The flying pie) Cranky and Charity.png|Say Elders for Cranky and Charity Keen.png|Say Area 51? for Keen (adopted by User:Lord O' Darkness) Grass.png|Say Environmental for Grass (adopted by User:Mrboy90backup) Element.png|Say Alien Female for Element (adopted by User:Potatoes-knishes) Philomena.png|Say Wolfle's cat for Philomena Wintery.png|Say Clesta's pet for Wintery (adopted by User:Potatoes-knishes) Slash.png|Say Dead HTF for Slash (adopted by User:Minecraftman1233) Pixelnew.png|Say GHOST! for Pixel (adopted by User:Lord O' Darkness) Zeeka.png|Say FoxTiger for Zeeka (adopted by User:The flying pie) Dusty.png|Say Dust Bunny for Dusty (adopted by User:RandomzSunfish23901) Nina.png|Say Mixed Species for Nina (adopted by User:Lord O' Darkness) CLESTA robot.png|Say DOES NOT COMPUTE! I'M NOT CLESTA! for C.L.E.S.T.A (adopted by User:Emilioalzamora20) Skunkupine.png|Say '''''Cousin for Pine Scent (adopted by User:Mrboy90backup, but shared by me) Tommy lavender.png|Say Babies for Tommy and Lavender (adopted by User:WhateverItIs) Jamie.png|Say We Ship Ships and ship both ships! for Jamie (adopted by User:YellowishWolf) The Fairy.png|Say Tinkerbell Fairy for The Fairy (adopted by User:Potatoes-knishes) Private.png|Say Full Metal Jacket for Private Shadow cat.png|Say Shadows for Shadow (cat) Patchesnew.png|Say Twin Winged Patched Bunnies for Patches (adopted by User:FluffyVampire) SIlverBulletDash.png|Say Old Youtube for SilverBullet Doctor.png|Say Some doctor for Doctor Sunny and Guardy.png|Say Cops and police for Sunny and Guardy Freddy and Carrie's kid.png|Say Fredarrie kid for Aiko Jiro.png|Say Twin Fredarries for Jiro and Juro Magistynewlook.png|Say Alicorn Princess for Magisty (adopted by User:FluffyVampire) Zenith.png|Say Unknown for Zenith (adopted by User:Potatoes-knishes) Josephina.png|Say Former thirdy for Josephina Category:Blog posts